garfielf_is_unbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie's Bizarre Adventure (GiU 7su Universe)
'''Prologue''' 4 years ago, just off the coast of Africa, Atlantic Ocean. An Ocean Cruiser scoured the waters of the Canary islands in search of a treasure rumored to be in the area. But we've seen this chest before, what lurks inside this thick box of steel. Is about to breath air for the first time in a hundred years. W-we did it! It's ours at last! Treasure from over a century ago! ...Isn't it a little flat and long to be a treasure chest? Who cares!? Hurry up and get it open! The sun is setting! The crew get to work on chipping away the coral that had enveloped the steel box. To the surprise of one of the men, the box is locked from the inside. There also appeared to be a set of letters that spelt out a name. The chest appears to be locked from the inside! Who cares? Just get that damn thing open already! Sir look, there's initials engraved here... L U C Y Lucy... was that the name of the pirate who owned this? Who cares? C'mon open it up!! ... ... ... One day, an Ocean Cruiser was found resting soundly between the waves. A rescue team boarded the boat, but they were greeted with silence. Inside the cabins, there was no sign of the crew. There appeared to be no signs of a struggle, or signs of pirates boarding and raiding the boat. Coffee cups half filled sit on the tables. Outside on the deck, layed the steel box excavated from the bottom of the sea. The Dual Lock compartment had been broken into. The box however did not contain treasure. In fact... it didn't contain anything. In time, ...it was forgotten. riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing '''Joseph Pastar''': Hello? '''Holly CoolJoe:''' Papa!! My baby boy!!! Oh it's so terrible!!! My precious little boy!! '''Joseph: '''Holly? Whoa whoa calm down sweetheart! What seems to be the trouble? '''Holly: '''Ohh papa... Sniffle My son Charlie has himself locked behind a jail cell and he refuses to come out... '''Joseph: ''' My grandson? Talk to me Holly, what's going on? '''Holly:''' It was scary papa. I saw an arm that wasn't his own come out from behind him. It grabbed one of the officers guns! Then... Then... She cries over the phone He tried to kill himself. But the evil spirit stopped the bullet midair!! '''Joseph:''' !!! Did you say... "evil spirit?". Did anyone see it besides you? '''Holly:''' No! Not even the officers seemed to know what was happening. But I saw it plain as day! What do I do papa... My baby boy is sitting cold, and alone in that cell with that evil spirit! '''Joseph:''' ... I'll be there by tomorrow. Can you meet me at the airport? '''Holly:''' Gasp! You're coming to visit papa? Yay!!! It's been forever! ...Maybe you can help my baby? '''Joseph''' I'll do everything in my power Holly. But do me a favor and stay away from that cell until I get there. It may be too dangerous- She cries profusely over the phone '''Joseph:''' I- I didn't mean it like that! It's to keep both you and my grandson safe! I'll be over there by afternoon, your time. Meet me at the airport Holly, we'll talk tomorrow okay? '''Holly:'''O-okay papa. I love you! Joseph I love you too, now get some rest! I'll talk to you soon. ''Click'' The next day, Joseph Pastar arrives at the Japanese airport where Holly was waiting. Holly runs up to Joseph and gives him a big hug '''Holly:''' Papa!! Thank you for coming! '''Joseph:''' My one and only daughter in trouble? Give me 24 hours and I'll cross the globe! '''Holly:''' Hee Hee, And Mom? '''Joseph:''' She made a fuss, of course! But I just told her it was a company trip for Pastar reality '''Holly: '''Papa. Oh... '''Joseph:''' Okay, Holly. You can let go... '''Holly:''' No! It's been forever since you've held me! '''Joseph:''' Come on! You're a 45 Year old woman! Let go! '''Holly:''' Oh now you've done it! I'm gonna tickle you for that! coochy coochy coo! '''Joseph:''' H-Hey!! Cut that out! Stop that!! NOOOOOOOO!! ... '''Joseph:'''What the hell are you staring at?! '''Holly:'''I'll hold your bag. '''Joseph''': By the way Holly... About Charlie You said it was an evil spirit. '''Holly:''' Oh, my poor Charlie! I saw it! The police couldn't see it, but I... I could! An Arm that wasn't his... and it grabbed the gun! '''Joseph:''' So no one else could see this except for you? '''Holly:''' Yes... '''Joseph:''' What about you? Has anything strange happened to you? '''Holly:''' No, Not at all. Charlie says he won't leave the cell until he finds out the cause of it! Oh, papa! w-what should we do? '''Joseph:''' Don't fret my sweet. Everything will be okay now that Joseph Pastar is here. Take me to my grandson, Charlie! ''Joseph Snaps his fingers, and grabs the attention of a man sitting on a bench. He gets up and follows behind them'' Joseph, Holly, and the man head to the Police Station where Charlie is being held. Down in the holding cells, officers stare in disbelief at the collection of items that Charlie had accrued with the use of his evil spirit. A shonen Magazine, a boom box stereo, an NES console, race cars, an electric guitar, and beer! 3 Other prisoners sit in the corner, begging the officers to let them out. '''Chapter 1: Evil Spirits''' Sol sits in the Jail Cell confused as to why the hell she was here '''Sol:''' Man this is either a really bad high, or I’m back in the past again in somewhere I don’t recall... ugh... good grief why does this kinda thing just suddenly happen! Stella sits in the back of the cell '''Stella:''' Alright, I get it! Stealing is bad! Get me out of here! '''Kenane''': I’m sorry, but who are all of you? And why am I here!? '''Kenane:''' There must be a misunderstanding! I’ve never committed a crime in my life '''Smith and F.C: '''Ahh shit here we go again... '''Cop:''' G-gahh!!! First his cell gets filled with items, And now he's pulling magic tricks!! Where did these people come from?! '''Kenane''': Magic tricks? Officer, this is all a big misunderstanding! '''Sol''': Hey strangers. Name’s Sol... you know what year it is '''Stella: '''Hey mister cop man, mind letting us out please!? '''Joseph: '''Don't worry... I'll be taking over from here. ''Charlie CoolJoe takes his eyes away from the Shonen magazine, fixating his attention to the out of place voice.'' '''Smith''':" holy shit...are they!?" '''F.C''':" Yes there's no doubt in my mind. Joseph Pastar, and Charlie CoolJoe." '''Cop:''' What are you doing?! You're not allowed to be down here! Don't get any closer to him! Talk from where you're standing! It's too dangerous... I can't be responsible if you- '''Joseph: '''I'll take care of it, just get out of my way! ''Smith watches as Charlie gets up and walks to the cell door, while Joseph approaches dramatically.'' '''Chapter 1 part 2: Passing of the Torch''' '''Joseph:''' Get out, you're coming home. '''Charlie:''' Get lost I didn't ask for you... '''F.C:''' (Yep, just what I expected...) '''Charlie:''' You think you can help me?what can you do for me, huh? I'm sorry you came all this way for me. But... you can't help me, old man. '''Stella:''' Is this a fucking family reunion now? What next? My dad's gonna show up from solitary confinement?! ''Charlie's evil spirit grabs Joseph's glass eye from under his nose'' '''Joseph:''' Wha-! That's my prosthetic right eye! When was he able to take it?! Charlie:Did you see it? Did you notice it too? That's my evil spirit Charlie flicks away the glass eye '''Charlie: '''Stay away from me. or you'll lose whats left of your life. '''Joseph:''' Amazing! For him to pull something like that on me, right off the bat! Looks like its time... time for him to learn for himself. But not with words. He needs to feel it for himself, so that he'll be prepared for the danger that lurks ahead! Stella watches in confusion '''Stella:''' What’s happening? ''Joseph Snaps his Fingers:'' '''Joseph: '''Will Smith, It's your turn. '''Smith''':Holy shit I love his movies! '''Stella''': Holy shit! It’s the genie! '''Sol:''' Is that the guy from Men in Black? Huh. Neat. '''Joseph:'''This is a friend of mine. We met in Bel Air. Will Smith, please make my stubborn grandson get out of his cell. '''Will Smith:''' Mr. Pastar. I may have to get a little rough. Enough to make him suffer so that he will want to leave of his own volition. '''Joseph:''' Fine by me. '''Will Smith:''' YES SIR! Will Smith summons forth his evil Spirit!! '''Will Smith:''' Magicians Red!! '''Charlie: '''Is that-! '''Joseph:''' Yes! Will Smith also has what you call an evil spirit. An evil spirit under the command of Will Smith's Will! '''Will Smith: '''Mr. Pastar wait! Take a look at the prisoners in Charlie's cell ''Joseph glances over to the prisoners being held up in the same cell as Charlie's.'' '''Stella:''' Hi '''Smith:''' Uh...shit... I think he heard us '''F.C:''' 5 minutes in and we already fucked up '''Joseph:''' Will Smith, keep your stand out. All of you, can you see this? Clear as water? '''Smith & F.C: '''Yes '''Stella:''' Yup '''Sol:''' Mhm '''Joseph:''' Talk about a bizarre coincidence... '''Will Smith: '''Mr.Pastar, I think they be able to help us "Persuade" your grandson to leave his cell. '''Joseph: '''Good point, I'll allow it. '''Will Smith: '''Step out of your cell and stand next to me. ''Each of them step out and stand by Will Smith, as Charlie stands his ground inside the cell.'' '''Will Smith:''' Looks like the odds have changed for your grandson. At this rate, we may just end up sending him to the hospital. '''Joseph: '''Doesn't matter to me, just get him out of there. '''Charlie: '''Back off. You seem like a strong guy, but. ...do you think I'm the kind of person who would respond well to a threat like that? ''Charlie digs himself deeper into his cell, refusing to come out.'' ''The room's temperature begins to heat up.'' '''Stella:''' Looks like shits about to go down... ''Will Smith kicks things off by binding Charlie in flames! Holding him against his cell and making it hard for him to breath!'' '''Charlie:''' What- What is this!? I can't move my body! I can't breath! '''Will Smith: '''Unlike you Charlie, my stand is under my complete control. Those flames you feel are an amalgamation of my spirit and will power alone! ''Charlie feels himself slipping from consciousness. Suddenly, Charlie's Stand emerges from the shadows and summons itself fully! A Blue Hulking figure with a tuft of hair on his forehead and grape colored knuckles on a pair of green gloves. It unleashes a mighty yell as it kicks the cell's toilet in. Causing a stream of water to spray out at high pressures, putting out Will Smith's flames and freeing Charlie from his Red Bind.'' '''Joseph:''' And there it is! That must be his stand! To think that he could fully it summon it so soon! '''Will Smith: '''Shall we call it a day? If you prefer me to keep it up, I may have to get a bit rough. '''Charlie:''' Do your worst, that's if you can. '''F.C: '''You asked for it! MEW MEW MEW!! ''F.C Unleashes Robotinum on Charlie, only to be parried completely. Unable to outmatch the speed of Charlie's Stand.'' '''Smith:''' ''Holy shit!'' '''Kenane:''' He’s getting better at this as we go... we have to put him down, before it gets too much too handle. '''Charlie: '''Are you done? I'm getting real sick of your crap. '''Sol: '''Far from it, we're only getting started! ''Charlie feels something latch onto his soul!'' '''Charlie:''' What is this!? '''Sol:'''That’s my Reincarnation. It latches onto and attacks people’s very souls. I recommend you get out of the cell or it’s gonna hurt. Alot. ''Blood drips from Charlie's Mouth'' Sol looks into Charlie’s eyes with a cold expression '''Sol: '''Are you willing to get out yet? Because you aren’t doing anyone any good locked up here- ''Charlie felt the weight of his soul being weighed down, for a glimmer of a moment he felt fear. But that was quickly washed away with anger! His stand breaks him out of Sol's bind and reaches out for Kenane! Unable to react quick enough, the scruff of his shirt is grab as a flurry of thunderous fist rush smashes his face in!'' '''Stella:''' Oh shit! Charlie wasn't finished, he went after F.C Next. In a fit of rage, Charlie's stand goes berserk and beats down F.C, sending both Kenane and F.C flying across the room, and slammed right into the wall in the hall. Knocking them both out cold, leaving both Will Smith and Sol alone to get Charlie out of the Cell. '''Smith:''' F.C! Holy shit! '''Stella:''' Oh no! Not the cool dad guy! '''Joseph:''' OHH MY GOD!!! '''Will Smith: '''Mr. Pastar, this is looking bad! I didn't take into account Charlie's stand's sheer power! We need to end this, now! Before things go from bad to worse! ''Charlie picks up the electric Guitar he had stashed away into his cell and throws it at dangerous velocities towards Sol. She is just barely able to block it, though she still felt the hurt.'' Sol points to Charlie and screams out '''Sol: '''Reincarnation! Finish this!!! Soul Punishment! ''Sol launches an all out attack on Charlie, attacking his very spirit into submission. The anger swelled up in Charlie as he takes the brunt of the attack! His Stand rips out a piece of the Cell which was shaped like a spear! As he goes to attack Will Smith, he turns his back on him and walks away.'' '''Charlie:''' Where do you think you're going?! Get back here and face me! Will Smith sits himself down against the wall. '''Will Smith:''' Well, we did it Mr. Pastar. We got Charlie out of his cell ''Charlie looks down at his foot. just barely stepping over the entrance'' '''Charlie: '''... Good grief... it looks like you got me huh? '''Keenan''': We got him out on a technicality... that’s a true victory Sol leans against a wall and sighs internally muttering '''Sol''':I need a jo- I mean... rest. Yeah... catching herself before she threw out the fact she’s been smoking pot. '''Kenane:''' Still, that was taxing more mentally than physically. I could feel the pain for maybe a quarter of a second before the blow knocked me out, and that was the worst quarter second I’ve ever experienced '''Charlie:''' Riddle me this, why did you turn your back to me? You know I could of sent this bar straight through your body. '''Will Smith: '''My magicians red can melt such a small piece of metal like that in midair. '''Joseph: '''Jesus. I thought this whole place was going to come down on top of us. I didn't think it would last this long. Alright, we're done here, there's no need for us to stay here any longer than necessary. We can have the rest of this conversation outside the police station. '''Holly:''' Wow! You finally came out! '''Charlie: '''Ugh, let go of me! '''Joseph: '''Hey! How dare you talk to your mother that way! and Holly Stop Smiling! '''To Be Continued in Chapter 2'''